Chainsaw
Chainsaws are recurring weapons in Halloween Horror Nights that are used by many scareactors. Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Characters that used Chainsaws * Chainsaw Drill Team (All years) * Chef (1994) * Hell's High Actors (1998) * Chainsaw Alice (2001) (2006) * Jack (2001) * Xorn (2002) * Three Little Pigs (2002) * Camouflage Chainsaw Guy (2002) * Orcs (2002) (2003) * Toxic City Mutants (2003) * Night Prey Creatures (2003) * Leatherface (2003) (2007) (2016) * Eddie (2004) (2006) (2010) (2015) * Chainsaw Pigface (2006) * Shadybrook Asylum Patient Dressed as Santa (2007) (2015) * Leatherface (2007) (2016) * Guys from Doomsday (2008) * Meaty Meetz (2009) (2015) * Sam Meetz' Cousin (2009) * Pigheads (2009) * Ash Williams (2009) (2017) * Saws N' Steam Maniacs (2010) (2011) * Wrath's Followers (2011) * Santa's Elves (2011) * Arbor Day Tree (2011) * Mia (2013) * Clown at the end of Giggles and Gore Inc. (2014) * Guy at the end of From Dusk Till Dawn (2014) * Purgers (2014) (2015) (2017) * Cindy Caine (2015) * Shadybrook Asylum Patient (2015) * Lady Luck (2015) * Chipper and Chainsaw (2015) * Roaming Hordes (2015) (2016) (2017) (2018) (2019) * Snuff Film Actor (2016) Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights Orlando * Chainsaw Massacre (1991) * Hell's Kitchen (1994) * Horrorwood (1994) * Horrorwood Blvd (1995) * The Crypt Keeper's Festival of the Dead Parade (1996) * Tombs of Terror (1997) * Hell's High (1998) * Anxiety in 3-D (2000) * Run (2001) * Maximum Carnage (2002) * Island Under Siege (2002) * Fear Factor (2002) * Scary Tales II (2002) * JP Extinction (2002) * Island of Evil Souls (2002) * Toxic City (2003) * Immortal Island (2003) * Night Prey (2003) * All Nite Die-In (2003) * Ghost Town (2004) * Field of Screams (2004) * Horror Nights Nightmares (2004) * Fright Yard (2004) * Deadtropolis (2004) * Blood Thunder Alley (2005) * Demon Cantina (2005) * Fire Pits (2005) * Dungeon of Terror: Retold (2006) * Run: Hostile Territory (2006) * Horror Comes Home (2006) * Psychoscareapy: Home for the Holidays (2007) * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Flesh Wounds (2007) * Midway of the Bizarre (2007) * Doomsday (2008) * SAW (2009) * Lights Camera Hacktion! (2009) * Leave it to Cleaver (2009) * Silver Screams (2009) * Shadows from the Past (2009) * Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past (2010) * Saws N' Steam (2010) * Fear Revealed (2010) * Havoc: Dogs of War (2010) * HHN: 20 Years of Fear (2010) * 7 (2011) * Saws N' Steam: Into the Machine (2011) * H.R. Bloodengutz Presents: Holidays of Horror (2011) * Evil Dead (2013) * From Dusk Till Dawn (2014) * Giggles & Gore Inc. (2014) * The Purge: Anarchy (2014) * RUN: Blood, Sweat and Fears (2015) * ICONS: HHN (2015) * The Purge (2015) * Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem (2015) * PsychoScareapy: Unleashed (2015) * ''Jack's Maniacs (Clowns) (2015) * Jack's Maniacs (Prisoners) (2015) * Jack's Maniacs (Rednecks) (2015) * Survive or Die: Apocalypse (2016) * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2016) * American Horror Story (2016) * Cheersaws (2016) * Chainsaw Geisha's (2016) * Chainsaw Scarecrows (2016) * Chainsaw Pumpkins (2016) * Ash Vs. Evil Dead (2017) * The Purge (2017) * Clownsaws (2017) * Chainsaw Carnies (2018) * Roaming Mechanics (2018) * Anarch-Cade (2019) * Skele-Saws (2019) Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood * Terror Tram: The Director’s Cut (2006) * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Back in Business (2007) (2008) * HellBilly Hoedown (2007) * Terror Tram: Horror Comes Home (2007) * Revenge of the Pigs (2008) * The Nightmare Begins... (2008) * Terror Tram: The Nightmare Tour (2008) * SAW: Game Over (2009) * Let the Games Begin! (2009) * The Meat Market (2009) * Welcome to Hell (2009) * There Will Be Blood (2009) * Terror Tram: Live or Die (2009) * SAW: Game On (2010) * Klownz (2010) (2011) (2012) * Pigz (2010) * Terror Tram: Chucky's Revenge (2010) * The Reapers (2011) * Alice Cooper: Welcome to My Nightmare (2011) * Terror Tram: Scream 4 Your Life (2011) * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Saw is the Law (2012) * Toyz (2012) * Terror Tram: Invaded by The Walking Dead (2012) (2013) (2014) * The Purge: Survive the Night (2013) * Evil Dead: Book of the Dead (2013) * The Purge: Anarchy (2014) * Face Off: In the Flesh (2014) * Clowns 3D: Music by Slash (2014) * Exterminatorz (2015) * This is The End 3D (2015) * The Purge: Urban Nightmare (2015) * Terror Tram: Survive the Purge (2015) * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Blood Brothers (2016) * The Purge: Election Year (2016) * Eli Roth Presents: Terror Tram (2016) * Hell-O-Ween (2017) * Ash Vs. Evil Dead ''(2017) * ''SAW: The Games of Jigsaw (2017) * The Horrors of Blumhouse (2017) * Titans of Terror Tram: Hosted by Chucky (2017) * Hell's Harvest (2018) * Hollywood Harry's: Dreadtime Storyz (2018) * Fallen Angelz (2019) * Halloween Chainsaw Maniacs (2019) Category:Props Category:Fright Nights Category:Halloween Horror Nights II (Orlando) Category:Halloween Horror Nights III (Orlando) Category:Halloween Horror Nights IV (Orlando) Category:Halloween Horror Nights V: The Curse of the Cryptkeeper Category:Halloween Horror Nights VI: Journey Into Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights VII: Frightmares Category:Halloween Horror Nights VIII: Primal Scream Category:Halloween Horror Nights IX: Last Gasp Category:Halloween Horror Nights X Category:Halloween Horror Nights XI Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights 13 Category:Halloween Horror Nights XIV Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights 21 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 22 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 23 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 24 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 26 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2007 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2008 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2009 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2010 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2012 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2016 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2006 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2011 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2013 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2014 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2015 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2017 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2018 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 29 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2019 (Hollywood) Category:Weapons